


New Earth: Stargirl

by Lauriverfanboy1



Series: New Earth [10]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Courtney Whitmore. I have to say, when my mom got remarried, I never expected my life to change the way it has. But then I was chosen by the Cosmic Staff to protect the town of Blue Valley and carry on the legacy of Justice Society of America. With my new stepdad's help, one day I'll be as great as Starman was. I am Stargirl. Enjoy! Better than summary suggests.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Michael "Mike" Dugan & Courtney Whitmore, Pat Dugan & Courtney Whitmore, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: New Earth [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stargirl story, so please, cut me some slack. I'm going to do my best to take what I've set up in my other stories into account while writing this one, though I think I should be able to do a decent job. One little note, in this version, since Stargirl is taking place on the same earth as all the other stories, I've had to change a few details about the show in order to have everything make sense. Hope you guys like it, since I've been wanting to do a Stargirl story for this series for a while, since there are a few things I'd do differently about the show and I'm going to try and reflect those in this story as I have in all my others. Also, just because I know someone is going to ask, no, I will not be restoring anyone's memories in this story, because honestly, there aren't any characters to restore the memories of. At least, not at this point in time. Now, I hope you guys enjoy the story.

_ Hollywood California, 1998 _

Pat Dugan could not believe what had just happened. In fell swoop, the Justice Society of America had been wiped out by their bitter rivals, the Injustice Society of America. The only reason he'd been spared is because he'd only been deemed a sidekick and as such, had not been called in like the rest of the society had been.

Anyways, after he'd arrived on the scene, he'd been powerless to watch the ISA defeat his friends. Wildcat, Dr. Midnite, Hourman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, the Flash, all of them had fallen trying to defeat the ISA. The only one he'd managed to pull out of there alive was his best friend, Starman. However, Pat hadn't been able to rescue Starman before the leader of ISA, Icicle, had severely injured him.

Solomon Grundy had badly damaged Pat's flying car, though they'd still managed to escape and crash landed far away from the battle site.

"Pat." Sylvester Pemberton said as he struggled to hold on to his life.

"Sylvester." Pat said as he helped his friend out of the car, only for Starman to collapse on the ground not far from the crash site.

"The Justice Society?" Sylvester asked.

"They're all gone and so will you if we don't get you to a hospital." Pat said as he attempted to help his friend to his feet, only for Sylvester to refuse.

"What are you doing?" Pat asked.

"Pat, it's too late for me. But." Sylvester said.

"But what?" Pat asked.

"The Justice Society must live on. It's legacy must endure. Someone with honor must carry the torch." Sylvester said.

"I'll try my best." Pat said.

"Oh no, not you. Someone with grace and heroism. Again, not you. But there is someone out there. Someone who's not you." Sylvester said and despite everything, Pat couldn't help but chuckle, since even while he was dying, Sylvester still had a sense of humor.

"Pat, you were a great friend and an even better sidekick." Sylvester said as he shuddered before finally falling, the glow of his staff dying with him as Pat placed his head on his friend's chest and sobbed, mourning the loss of all the friends he'd lost that night.

What he didn't know was that at the same time as this was happening, the leader of what would be the next generation was being born.

_ North Hollywood California, 2013 _

Courtney Whitmore was very annoyed right now.

"Court, you almost finished packing?" Barbara Whitmore asked her daughter.

"You mean to move away from my friends and my life? Yeah, almost done." Courtney said sarcastically as she sat down on her bed and her mom sat down next to her.

"Look, sweetheart, I know this isn't easy for you, but Pat and I think that this move to Blue Valley will be a good thing for all of us. We can get away from all the supervillain activity in California." Barbara said.

"Yeah, but that also means any chance I might've had of meeting Supergirl is out the window." Courtney said, since she was a big fan of the girl of steel.

"Well who knows, maybe she'll pay a visit to Blue Valley some day." Barbara said.

"Seriously mom? Face it, the only reason we're moving is because it's what Pat wants. You two didn't even ask me if it's what I wanted." Courtney said.

"Court, I know this isn't easy for you, but we're not just moving to Blue Valley because it's what Pat wants. It's what I want too. That town is a safe place that we can call home and raise our family. It's where I grew up actually." Barb said.

"I know." Courtney said.

"Look, just give it a chance. Who knows, you might find something there that you actually like." Barb said and Courtney sighed.

"Okay, for you I'll try." Courtney reluctantly agreed.

"How's she doing?" Pat asked Barbara when she came downstairs.

"About as well as expected. She's still not thrilled about this whole move." Barbara said.

"And she's not the only one. I mean seriously, we're moving to a place with no pier, no ocean, no in-out burger, no Fatburger, hell, I'll be surprised if there's even indoor plumbing there." Pat's son Mike Dugan said.

"It's Nebraska Mike, not Siberia. And please, could you try and be a bit more about this?" Pat asked.

"I'm positive that this sucks. I mean, I thought that after you two got married, we'd finally stop moving around." Mike said.

"That's what this move to Nebraska is about. Finally setting down roots somewhere. I promise, this is the last time." Pat said.

"Yeah, that's what you said right before we moved to California." Mike said as he walked away.

"I hope that they both warm up to the idea soon." Barb said.

"Barb, I'm sure that once we're there and they've had a chance to get used to it, they'll be fine. Trust me, you know I wouldn't have suggested this if I didn't think it was a good idea." Pat said.

"I know. I'm going to go double check on Courtney." Barb said and Pat nodded as he watched his wife go back up the stairs before turning his attention to the large crates of car parts into the moving truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick poll, who would you guys rather me pair Courtney up with? My top two choices are either Cameron or Yolanda, though I'm leaning towards one, but I want to hear what you guys think.

After driving for hours, the mixed family finally arrived at their new home in Blue Valley and both Courtney and Mike had different reactions to it.

"This is our new house?" Mike asked.

"Sure is Mike, what do you think?" Pat asked.

"I think you must've robbed a bank to be able to afford this mansion." Mike said and Pat chuckled.

"Not quite. Well, Courtney, what do you think?" Barbara asked, only to see her daughter walk towards the car trunk without a word.

"Courtney." Pat said.

"Give her time. But at least it looks like Mike is already coming around." Barbara said.

"True. But honestly, I was kind of expecting that, since he's a bit more used to moving around, though hopefully this will be the last time." Pat said.

"Hopefully once Courtney has had some time to adjust, she'll start to adapt too." Barbara said and Pat nodded as he noticed the movers carrying a long crate marked delicate.

"Whoa, easy guys, easy. I'll take that." Pat said as he walked past Courtney to take the crate into his arms, though he didn't notice that the contents of the crate briefly glowed near Courtney, but she did.

"Uh Pat, what is that thing?" Courtney asked.

"Just an old keepsake. Why?" Pat asked.

"It looks like it's glowing." Courtney said, much to Pat's surprise as he looked down, but he didn't see anything.

"What are you talking about?" Pat asked, since the glow had died down.

"Nothing, I guess it must've been a trick of the light." Courtney said and Pat nodded, accepting that, though deep down, he was wondering if maybe she'd really seen the glow, though he hoped that she hadn't, since he did not want to think of the implications.

Courtney's attention was then turned to the large crates marked auto parts being pulled out of the truck.

That night, the four of them went out to dinner at a cute diner in town.

"Why is everyone talking to us?" Mike asked after the third person greeted them.

"It's called being friendly Mike. It's a part of living in a small town." Pat explained.

"Okay, I guess it's just going to take some getting used to, since right now, it seems kind of weird." Mike said.

"And is that a bad thing?" Pat asked his son.

"No Pat, you just gotta take the good with the weird." Mike said.

"Yeah okay, loving the enthusiasm Mike, but it's dad, not Pat." Pat said.

"Courtney calls you Pat." Mike pointed.

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Courtney said.

"Okay, enough. This is supposed to be a celebration of our new life here in Blue Valley. New beginnings. You two at your new schools, Pat at his new garage and me at my new job at the American Dream." Barb said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast." Courtney said as she continued eating without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter and not necessarily my best, but honestly, writing Stargirl is a new thing for me and more importantly, I don't really watch the earlier episodes of the season, I like the later ones, so for right now, a lot of this is going to be improvised. Also, I've pretty much settled on who I'm going to be pairing Courtney with, but feel free to answer anyways. I want to see how many people guess correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the poll results are in and it's an overall win for Yolanda, which is good, because she is who I was leaning towards pairing Courtney with. Sorry to any of you who were hoping for Cameron, but honestly, I just don't see or feel any real connection between him and Courtney, but I do between her and Yolanda. Hope you understand.
> 
> Also, little warning, to better fit with the story, I'm slightly changing Yolanda's backstory. You'll know how soon, but feel free to guess in the meantime.

The next day was Courtney's first day at Blue Valley High and she was noticeably underwhelmed by it, especially after she'd learned that the school's gymnastics team had been shut down and she really wasn't interested in joining the cheerleading squad, since honestly, she'd never had much interest in cheerleading, since while the guidance counselor had said that it was a lot like gymnastics, to Courtney, cheerleading meant nothing but being surrounded by bitches and being expected to date jerk jocks. Case and point, the cheerleading captain Cindy Burman and her boyfriend, football player Henry King Jr.

At lunch that day, Courtney found herself struggling to find a place to sit.

"Hey new girl, you looking for a place to sit?" An asian american girl said.

"Yes, but why do I get the feeling that you're not offering me a seat at your table?" Courtney asked.

"Sorry, no room. But check out that table over there." the girl said, nodding over to an almost empty table where only three kids were sitting.

"Okay, thanks." Courtney said as she made her way over to that table as she took a look at the three inhabitants of it.

The first one was a black girl who wore glasses and had a brunette afro and Courtney could already tell that she was basically a ball of walking sunshine, since she had a huge grin on her face and it looked like she was talking to someone on a tablet.

The next kid was a boy, who looked maybe a few months older than her and the first thing that popped into Courtney's head was danger! Stay away, but she decided to wait and see if that assessment was accurate.

However, it was the final person sitting at the table that really got her attention. She was a pretty, latina girl who, if Courtney was guessing based off of her posture and facial expressions, was carrying deep sadness and regret within her. Courtney wasn't sure why, but she wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and assure her that everything was going to be okay, but restrained herself, since she didn't even know this girl's name, let alone why she was so sad.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit here?" Courtney asked, getting the black girl's attention.

"Yeah of course." the girl said as Courtney sat down.

"Thanks. My name's Courtney." Courtney said.

"I'm Beth. Beth Chapel." Beth said.

"Okay, Courtney Whitmore." Courtney said.

"Nice to meet you." Beth said.

"You too. So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, we're not actually friends. We just sit together because we've been deemed in the same clique." Beth said.

"And what clique would that be?" Courtney asked.

"You know the singles or losers." Beth said.

"Speak for yourself." the boy said as he walked away.

"Well, maybe that could change." Courtney said.

"Yeah, not likely." Beth said.

"I don't just mean being losers, maybe we could be friends." Courtney said and Beth beamed at her.

"That sounds great. I've honestly never had any real friends besides my parents." Beth said.

"Well, I could use some help learning my way around the school and this town, so having at least one friend could be helpful." Courtney said, as for the first time since her mom had told her about the move, she let a genuine smile across her face as she and Beth exchanged phone numbers.

Courtney was about to ask the other girl if she wanted to be friends, when suddenly two jocks approached them.

"Hey, do you smell something?" the other guy asked.

"Yeah, it smells terrible. Must be the smell of dyke." the other one said, causing Courtney to be shocked at that.

"Leave me alone." the girl said.

"I thought you'd want attention considering the fact that even your own parents don't want you anymore." the first jock said.

"Hey, back off." Courtney said, not knowing why she felt the need to defend a girl she didn't even know, but honestly, she was shocked that more people weren't. She guessed it was that small towns were incredibly small minded.

"Oh look, it's the new girl. You screw her yet?" the other jock said and Courtney had to take deep breaths to avoid losing control of her temper, though it was not easy.

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice asked and Courtney sighed in relief when she saw it was Principal Bowin.

"No ma'am, not at all." one of the jocks said.

"He's lying. He and his buddy were antagonizing this girl over her sexuality. They even asked if she'd screwed me yet." Courtney said.

"It's true. I have proof." Beth said as she turned her tablet to reveal that she'd recorded the entire interaction from the moment Courtney had gotten involved.

Principal Bowin looked over the video for a few minutes before reaching a decision.

"Mr. Brian, Mr. Tompkins, detention for the rest of the week and I will be calling your parents about this." Bowin said.

"But." one of the boys, Tompkins, Courtney believed, tried to defend his actions, but Bowin just shook her head.

"No, I am trying to reduce the amount of bullying at this school, not encourage it, especially over an issue like this." Bowin said as she dragged both boys away.

"Sorry if that embarrassed you." Courtney said, since the girl had honestly seemed mortified by the whole encounter.

"Honestly, it was nice to have someone stick up for me. That hasn't happened in awhile." the girl admitted.

"My name's Courtney." Courtney said.

"I know. My name's Yolanda." Yolanda said.

"Nice to meet you. Think that maybe we could be friends?" Courtney asked.

"That would be nice." Yolanda said and Courtney smiled as she gave Yolanda her cell phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is not like how it was in the show, but that is sort of my style. While I'll try to keep with the overall plot of the show, expect major deviations in how certain events playout. Remember, this is not the canon, this is how the show would be if I were the one writing for it. Hope that makes sense to you all.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how was everyone's first day?" Barbara asked as the Whitmore-Dugans sat down to dinner that night.

"You were right about Blue Valley. This place is awesome. I made a bunch of friends in my new computer design class. It's a class where we use a computer to make our own video games." Mike said eagerly.

"That's great Mike. Way to dive in and immerse yourself in Blue Valley, I'm proud of you." Pat said proudly.

"Yeah, I mean, there's nothing here for kids to do except to play video games. My group and I started working on this shooter called  _ Pizza Blood Party _ ." Mike said.

"Really. Pizza Blood Party? And that name has been approved by your teachers?" Pat asked.

"Yeah, totally." Mike said.

"How about you Courtney? Did you join the gymnastics team?" Barbara asked.

"The team got shut down. I did however learn that some of the people in this town are incredibly small minded." Courtney said.

"Really." Barbara said, honestly a bit disappointed by that.

"I didn't say my day was all bad. I did make two friends. Who knows, maybe this town won't suck after all." Courtney admitted and both Pat and Barbara smiled, since it looked like Courtney was finally coming around to their move to Blue Valley.

"That's great Courtney. I told you that this place would be good." Barbara said.

"Hold on, I said it didn't suck. Let's not get carried away." Courtney said.

"I'll take it." Barbara said.

"And how was your first day at work Barb?" Pat asked.

"It was good. How about you?" Barbara asked.

"Okay. Gonna take some time to get the shop up and running, but I met one of the neighbors today. Nice guy, though a bit eccentric." Pat said, right as Mike's phone buzzed.

"Hey dad, can I go over to Johnny's tonight? We're playing Fortnite for research." Mike said.

"Really?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow at her stepbrother.

"It's learning." Mike insisted as Pat and Barb chuckled at the banter between them.

"Sure it is. But yes, you can go, just be home by 10:30." Pat said and Mike grinned.

"Thanks dad." Mike said as he got up and left the table.

"What about you Courtney, any plans?" Barbara asked.

"Not tonight, but I do have plans with my friend Beth tomorrow, she's going to show me around town." Courtney said.

"Sounds great. You know if you want, we can go to the old drive-in." Pat said.

"Thanks Pat, but while I think we may be getting better, we're not quite there yet." Courtney said as she left the table.

"Well, I'd say that's progress." Barbara said and Pat nodded.

"I know. I honestly thought I was trying too hard." Pat said.

"Honestly, I think that now that we're here, she's starting to adjust, she's starting to open up." Barbara said and Pat nodded. However, that was when Pat noticed Courtney heading towards the basement, which was strange, since it looked like she'd been heading upstairs when she'd left the table.

"Hold on a second." Pat said, since for a second, he could've sworn he saw a bit of a glow in Courtney's eyes, as if she was in some kind of trance.

"Courtney, you okay?" Pat asked.

"Yeah, but for some weird reason, I can't help but want to go downstairs. It's like something down there is calling to me. But I don't know why. Everything down there is just a bunch of junk. Right?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, it's all junk. You know what, I think you might just be tired. Why don't you go get some rest upstairs." Pat said and Courtney nodded, however, before she could go, suddenly, they heard some kind of explosion from the basement.

"What was that?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know." Courtney said before noticing that whatever the boom had been, it had caused the basement door to open and before she even knew what she was doing, she rushed down the stairs.

"Courtney." Barbara said as she rushed after her daughter before Pat could stop her and he was just glad that Mike was out of the house right now as he followed his wife and stepdaughter downstairs and groaned at what he saw.

The long crate that been blown open and it's contents were not only intact, but they were in Courtney's hands, glowing brightly.

"What is this thing?" Courtney asked, since while she had no idea what this object was, she knew that it was what had been calling to her. It was drawing her to it.

"That is a very long story." Pat said, already knowing that he'd have to explain everything to her and Barb now, since his wife looked terrified, and rightfully so at the sight of her daughter holding one of the most powerful and dangerous artifacts on the planet.

"Well Pat, maybe you should start explaining everything. Right now." Barbara said and Pat sighed, since he knew he was not getting out of this as he took a deep breath and began to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is this thing?" Courtney asked as she looked at the staff without putting it down.

"That's the Cosmic Staff and it's a very temperamental device that should not be working for you. In fact, you shouldn't even be holding it, put it down now." Pat said, but the staff warbled in protest.

"I think the staff disagrees." Courtney said.

"Courtney, do what he says. Don't touch that thing until Pat explains what it is and why it was down here." Barbara said and Courtney reluctantly nodded as she tried to put the staff down, but it flew back up to her.

"What is this thing? Is it alive?" Courtney asked.

"I honestly have no idea. But it certainly has a mind of it's own." Pat said.

"Pat, what is it and why did you say that it shouldn't be working for Courtney. Not that I disagree." Barbara said.

"That staff isn't supposed to work for anyone but Starman." Pat said.

"Wait, Starman? As in the JSA?" Barbara asked and Pat nodded.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"The Justice Society of America was before your time Courtney." Pat said.

"I've heard of them. A group of superheroes who quit right before I was born." Courtney said.

"Yeah, that's not what happened." Pat said.

"What do you mean?" Barb asked.

"What I mean is that Starman and the rest of the JSA died trying to save the world." Pat said.

"How do you know that?" Barbara asked.

"Because I was there." Pat said, shocking them both.

"You were a member of the Justice Society of America?" Courtney asked skeptically.

"Not exactly. I was Starman's sidekick, Stripesy." Pat said as he handed Barbara a picture.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Barbara asked.

"Because I was trying to protect you from the same fate that everyone else who knew about the JSA met, which was their deaths. Our contact with the FBI, hell even Sylvester's whole family was killed." Pat said.

"Who's Sylvester?" Courtney asked.

"Starman's real name was Sylvester Pemberton. Honestly, I was hoping this life was behind me, especially after I met you Barbara. The only reason I've kept any of this stuff around, especially the staff, is because I knew it was too dangerous to leave in the wrong hands, but also because I made Sylvester a promise before I watched him die in front of me." Pat said.

"What sort of promise?" Barbara asked.

"He asked to find someone else to carry the torch of the JSA, though he was adamant that it wasn't me. So that's what I did. I followed the people who killed the JSA all over the country until I lost the trail here in Blue Valley and I figured that they had likely left the country. I never imagined that the staff would work again and certainly not for a 15 year old girl." Pat said.

"So, can I keep it?" Courtney asked.

"No." both Barbara and Pat said at once.

"But come on. Maybe the reason the staff picked me is because it decided that I was worthy of the mantle. That I could get justice for the JSA. And maybe." Courtney said.

"Maybe the reason the staff works for me is because I'm Starman's daughter." Courtney said.

"Yeah, no." Barbara said.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, your father's name was Sam Kurtis and he was not a superhero." Barbara said.

"Plus, Starman died the same night you were born Courtney and from what Barb told me, your dad was there the night you were born." Pat said and Courtney deflated.

"I'm sorry Courtney, I wish I could say that your father was Starman, because that would excuse everything, but he's not." Barbara said.

"Still, the staff picked me for a reason." Courtney said.

"As much as I hate to say it, we may not have much choice in the matter." Pat said.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked.

"Like I said, the staff has a mind of its own and while I can't imagine why it would choose a 15 year old girl when there are plenty of qualified adults it could've chosen, but once it has chosen, there's no going back." Pat said.

"So you're saying that Courtney is stuck with Starman's weapon?" Barbara asked.

"Awesome. Now maybe I'll have a real chance to meet Supergirl, since I'll be a superhero too." Courtney said.

"No you're not. Courtney, you're a sophomore in high school, not a superhero." Barbara said.

"Mom, the staff picked me for a reason. Something must be happening." Courtney said.

"Maybe, but there are plenty of other superheroes out there. Superheroes who are adults. They can handle it." Barbara said as she reached to take the staff from Courtney, who refused to hand it over.

"Courtney, give me the staff." Pat said.

"If it wanted you to have it, it would've picked you." Courtney said.

"Courtney, I'm sorry, but you don't even have a driver's license yet, what makes you think you're responsible enough to hold that staff?" Pat asked.

"Pat please, you said it yourself, you were there when Starman got this staff, so you know it works. Teach me how to use it to get justice for him and the rest of the JSA." Courtney said.

"I'm sorry Courtney, the answer is no. The JSA will find justice, but not from a 15 year old girl. When you turn 18, then we'll talk, since you'll be legally an adult, but until then, I'm moving this out of the house and putting someplace you can't find it." Pat said as he actually took the staff from her, causing it's glow to die down.

"No, it's mine." Courtney said.

"No, it's Starman's. Just because it works for you does not mean it belongs to you." Pat said as he walked upstairs.

"Mom." Courtney complained.

"I'm sorry Courtney, but I agree with Pat. You do not need that staff. There are plenty of other superheroes in the world and while I know it's likely exciting to think that you could become one too, now's not the time for you to be thinking about it. You should be focusing on school, dating, normal teenager stuff." Barbara said as she followed her husband out of the basement, though she still wanted to have a talk with him about anything else he hadn't told her about his past.

Courtney just stood for a minute, at a loss at what had just happened before determination filled her mind to get the staff back, because in her mind, she didn't care what her parents said, the staff had picked her and even though she'd only held it for about 5 minutes, she still felt like it was a part of her already and she was determined to get it back and if Pat wouldn't teach her how to use it, then, when she got it back, she'd find a way to teach herself. And who knows, maybe one day she'd finally get to meet Supergirl, since the kryptonian heroine was her personal hero and her dream was to meet her and now it looked like that might actually happen.

"So, who's next on your kill list." a male voice said, snapping Jordan Mahkent out of his thoughts as he turned to see none other than Lex Luthor approach him.

"Lex Luthor. What are you talking about?" Jordan asked.

"Oh please, you think I don't know Icicle? But don't worry, I'm not here to cause you any problems. Quite the contrary in fact. I want to help you with your plans. Project New America is brilliant, but there are factors that I don't think you took into consideration when you planned it. But I can help with that. All I ask is that you give me a seat at the table." Lex said.

"Tell me what you mean and I'll consider it." Jordan said.

"I think that I can improve your machine plans so that Dr. King's powers will be able to reach every adult mind in the country, even those that aren't human, since do you really think that Supergirl will allow this to happen? It might work on Superman since he grew up on Earth, so his mind may be close enough to humans to work, but still." Lex said.

"If you can get into Blue Valley undetected, I'll tell my associates to expect you, since who knows, maybe you can help us accelerate our plans." Jordan said, since while Lex was insane, he was also a genius, which meant that he could pull off what he promised.

"Good to know that you're as smart as I was hoping for. I'll even do you a solid and get you locations on everyone else involved in your wife's death. Consider it a sign of good faith. We'll talk about what I want in return once we're both back in the states." Lex said and Jordan nodded.

"I think this could be the start of an excellent partnership." Jordan said.

"We are of the same mind." Lex said as the two went their separate ways.


	6. Not an Update

**I'm sorry about this, but the time has come to say goodbye to the New Earth Series. As of now, I am putting it up for adoption, since honestly, lately I have been thinking about all the things I'd do differently and I've been working on this series for nearly a year, so I guess I'm starting to lose my passion for it.**

**Another reason why I'm ending this series is because while I pulled it off rather well, I really didn't think them out long very long term, so I never really came up with a real ending for it. I'm sorry for those of you who are disappointed, but I will have a new series based off the same concept soon, and it will likely contain the changes I'd prefer to make to this one. As always, the New Earth Series will remain up for people to enjoy and if anyone wants to take it over, just ask and I will give permission for it.**

**Hope you guys understand and I hope you've enjoyed the ride.**

**Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
